Poisoned Heart
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: I feel so... warm. Why? And why do I care for my so called white friend now? That doesn't matter. Mephiles is after me to get my flames and has poisoned Silver. He is dying and I have to save him. But why do I care for his safety? Inside myself and whenever I look at the medallion, I feel my heart pump faster. Do I like him? I guess only time will tell. .:Silvaze:. (Silver/Blaze)
1. Irritations

**Poisoned Heart**

_Chapter 1 - Irritations_

* * *

><p>Sitting by herself on a bench near the beach, the lavender feline princess stared out on the beautiful landscape, slightly daydreaming as she had her hands on her lab.<p>

She reached her hand down in her pocket and pulled a golden necklace with an oval-formed locket, with small diamonds around it and a special wavy pattern too, hanging from it with a matching golden colour as the chain.

It was a gift from _him_. Her friend. The psychokinetic male who seemed to _haunt_ her mind. Every time he was around, she always felt the very same small jump in her ice cold rock heart. A weird feeling she wanted to figure out what was.

_'Why is it so difficult to find out what I feel?'_ She thought as she stared down in her hands, stroking her fingers over the oval-shaped golden locket. Her mind was racing through every possible emotion, but Blaze never knew how they felt and just passed them with no thoughts, no worries, of them.

Like a call for help, a voice inside the back of her head spoke to the confused feline.

_"Blaze, you like him. More than just being friends. Listen to your heart. Every time he is there, it's beating faster. You are in love."_

The voice seemed to be her own conscience; her own hidden emotions she never showed, not even dare feeling them. Her voice seemed to be friendly, warm and caring. Full of love.

At the state, Blaze narrowed her amber eyes in slight disgust.

_'That's ridicules! I am definitely not in love with him, nor do I see him closer than what we are!'_

Holding the golden necklace tightly in her hand, she swung it backwards, ready to throw it out on the open sea. She didn't need it. She never did. However, she _hesitated_, trying to throw it out in the water but couldn't. She couldn't. For some odd reason, she just couldn't let go of it. It was as if letting go of _him_. But why she couldn't let go of a simple piece of object, she did not know.

Clenching her eyes shut, and gritting her teeth at the bitter emotion she haven't really felt that many times and tried again. She took her hand backwards once again, but as before, she stopped halfway. Her hand was shaking badly as she kept her grip around the locket tightly as if it was her life she was holding. Another's life. _His_ life. Silver's. She groaned loudly in defeat and, reluctantly, she let her arm fall back down to her lab as her eyes were closed.

_'Why? Why can't I let go of this stupid... piece of... trash?! It's just an object!'_

Sighing loudly out, the princess could not answer her own question. However, her conscience seemed to have an answer for its bearer.

_"Because, Blaze, you care for him. He means more to you, than you can even imagine. He means everything to you. You just don't want to accept it. You see it as a weakness to love someone."_

Blaze had gotten enough of the voice inside her head, trying to convince her in the thinking she was in love with a person she did know but not well enough. She interrupted the voice with her thoughts, feeling her flames slightly heat up inside her.

_'Shut it!' _She screamed inside herself, her body starting to tremble with fury and falmes flickering in her palms. _'One, I don't see him like that! Two, it __**is**__ a weakness to show your emotions and that you care for someone! Your feelings are just getting in your way of what you have to do!' _Her anger seemed to calm down and it seemed more... miserable? She sighed in somewhat defeat it seemed, but still in great irritation._ 'It's the most dangerous weapon your enemy can use against you. There is no good side of feeling such thing as love.'_

Calming herself down slowly by taking in deep breaths, the lavender feline felt her temper was beginning to take control of her. Putting the locket back down in her pocket, she sighed out in irritation and stroked her hand over her head. The voice spoke to her again.

_"Fine, have it your way. But I warn you. You will never be at peace before you admit that you actually can care for others. If you continue to refuse it, it will bring consequences to you." _

Finally the voice disappeared away from her mind, bringing her at peace at last. The cat sighed deeply out as she crossed her arms under her cleavage, looking very irritated and angry out on the sea.

The minutes went by and Blaze felt more and more isolated every single minute of her life all day long. But she didn't cared. She never cared about working alone or care for others before, so why should she do it now? There was no difference for her when it was.

"Blaze?" Said a voice from a far.

Silver the hedgehog approached the female cat with caution, his hands began sweating due to his nerves scratching to the surface of his mind, part of him wanted the ground to suck him into a bottomless black hole, but the other half of him wanted to act like a proper man and get this over with. He wanted to prove that he wasn't scared of anyone… well, anyone meaning girls. Blaze. He wasn't scared of Blaze.

_'I am not frightened.'_

The thought was continuous, repeating over and over in his head as if he could convince himself that he wasn't nervous about asking this girl out… on a date.

_'A date!'_

Oh geez, the thought of going on a date with Blaze made the entire zoo squirm inside his belly. Silver had never done anything like this before. Every attempt so far had failed miserably, crumbled to pieces like sand before his own eyes, and it was all because of his fear of rejection that made him screw up every time.

_'Blaze must be sick of me by now.'_

No. He mustn't allow this negativity to win; he wasn't a weakling that ran from danger. He could accomplish something good for the first time in his life.

_'I can do this.'_

Blaze the cat slowly turned her head in his direction, automatically crossing her right leg over the other as she turned to address him. She had her arms crossed underneath her breasts, slouching slightly against the backrest of the bench she was perched on. Silver couldn't help but feel pressured by the dirty look in her eyes. The type of expression that said '_what-do-you-want-now?''_

"I know…" Silver started nervously. "That our relationship so far has been strictly acquaintance status." His hands came together as he began fiddling with each individual finger. "Would you… like to…"

Mistakenly he peered up at her rock-like face, and he wished he hadn't. The crude glint embedded in the cat's amber orbs was making this even harder for Silver. He sighed heavily and tried again.

"Would you like to… go out on a date… with me?"

His voice squeaked on the word _date_, and inside, he beat himself up for sounding so ridiculous and feeble. She was just a girl, so why was this so difficult?  
><em>'It's difficult because it is Blaze,'<em> Silver thought automatically. Blaze who can sometimes be heartless and cold.

Still - to Silver's despair - the violet cat still wore the same expression, unmoved whatsoever by his request, neither had her body language shifted, she remained as stoned as a statue. But when she eventually spoke after a couple of minutes glaring at him in silence, her voice was as bitter as winter itself, and the sound of it crushed Silver's heart like a cockroach under foot.

"No." She said bluntly before pushing herself off the bench. "No, I will not go out on a date with you. And I never will nor do I want to either."

And just like that, Blaze walked straight past the white hedgehog wordlessly without acknowledging his presence or saying goodbye.

_'Rejected once again.'_ Silver thought, crippled and even more depressed than he felt a few minutes ago. The strong feeling of discontentment coursed deep in his veins, and he felt there was nothing else left to do than walk away and pretend that the whole thing never happened. Carry on as normal and pretend that he was alright about it. That was at least the best he could do at the moment. _'But I tried... That's all that counts.'_

So he walked away with his head hung low like a cowering dog.

He sighed again but this time more in exhaustion than defeat. Silver needed to clear his head for a moment, think things though. But he couldn't. His mind was in a muddle, he kept thinking about Blaze and what she said as he created distance from the purple feline who took off in the opposite direction.

Hidden like a shadow amongst the wildlife that surrounded Silver, a pair of watchful eyes observed his every move. The eyes darted across the scene of the two animals, they saw everything. And it watched the psychokinetic teenager stroll out of their sight. A cunning grin grew widely across the girl's gorgeous face.

And silently, Amy Rose retraced Silver's steps.

* * *

><p><em>Trivia Time!<em>

_You know what? I think I will just call this Katerina Talks, because I feel like I am talking more than I am saying some trivia. _

_Well, to this story. Blaze is so much emotionless in this story, especially against Silver. But at the same time, she feels odd about him, around him. Something she can't explain. That little voice inside her head is her own consciousness or more her conscience. The thing that she always tries to ignore. _

_I imagined it to be her "good" side, the caring part of Blaze. Yeah, I know. Blaze is not caring one bit so far. She is actually an icy cold bitch in this story. Will that change? Stay tune for more **Poisoned Heart** then!_

_Oh yeah! I almost forgot. This is a collab I am making together with Realise-FrenchFries from deviantART. Check out her stories. They are awesome. _

_ Katerina Oestergaard_


	2. Attraction

**Poisoned Heart**

_Chapter 2 - Attraction_

* * *

><p>Eventually, Silver decided to return to the hotel, but of course, he strolled at his own pace. He wasn't in any rush to get back, besides, he was most likely to head straight to his bedroom to either sulk over the rejection of his date request or to do something productive that would take his mind off everything.<p>

Now that Doctor Eggman had finally been caught for his evil deeds and was snoozing his nights away in the corner of a jail cell, Sonic and his crazy friends decided to take a trip to celebrate. After a lot of thought and a lot of debating, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and Silver had agreed to go to Barracuda Paradise, which was a small town that was near the most breathtaking looking beach ever, - well, in Silver's eyes it was breathtaking.

The salty sea was a clear blue, so clear that you could look down and see your feet through the water. And the sand between your toes felt like velvet, it was the most softest thing the white hedgehog had ever felt. Every night the folks of the town held festivals and every day was full of activity. So yes, it was nice to relax, and it was the perfect location for these heroes to let loose.

And for the most part, Silver had fun. Learning how to surf, filling his face with the most delicious donuts he had ever tasted, partying, building sand castles that never lasted, drinking an ice cold drink as he watched the sun go down in the distance, hanging with his friends… it had been a real blast. Except for one thing.

Blaze.

It was always the same, wasn't it? She was the one thing he wanted above all else. He felt like he was walking a mile in Amy's shoes, loving someone who would never love you back. It was tragic. And every time he thought he had Blaze wrapped around his finger, she'd always find a way to slip through his grasp like a snail.

Sighing through his nose he mentally forced himself to walk through the entrance of the hotel, as much as he didn't want to go back inside, it was getting dark and the rest of his friends would begin to wonder about his whereabouts if he didn't return, and he didn't want to make them worry. Silver walked through the reception and a sitting area where others were taking it easy chatting with their friends or reading a book or just sitting there silently. He turned the next corner and was instantly confronted by a familiar face.

Ugh.

There she was again, sitting by herself across the room, just like she always did, always on her own. He sometimes wondered why she always spent time by herself, and also the sight of it sometimes saddened him because… she was alone. Just like he had been in his future that turned into a place of destruction.

He watched on in grief.

Stunning ivory eyes finally came into focus. They glistened as water balanced on the edge, threatening to pour out. He was occupied by her. And she was unaware of his presence lingering like a bad odor smell. The more he gazed at the girls beauty the more his mood darkened. He cursed himself at how much valuable time he wasted on her, just standing there, watching her from afar.

She was so lovely, with short lilac fur that looked as light as blossoms, amber orbs that almost matched his and the type of eyes that made him forget everything, including himself. And a delicate, but firm voice that sounded like a melody to his ears. Her voice alone caused his legs to wobble like jelly.

"Silver?" His head jerked instantly towards the source of calling, the sound of his own name wasn't enough to awaken him from his daydreaming state. Silver frowned at pink hedgehog who approached.

"Amy…" He said, stumbling for words. "How many times did you call my name?"

"At least four times." Amy glanced over his shoulder, looking behind him and back. "You were distracted again weren't you?" What she meant by 'distracted' was you were staring at Blaze again, weren't you?

Silver guessed what Amy was trying to say. Even though Silver never uttered a single word to anyone about his strong attachment to Blaze the cat, Amy was the very first person to figure it out. The pink hedgehog had been observing, noticing the way Silver looked at Blaze, the way his eyes lit up like fireworks whenever her name popped up in conversation. Sometimes he would even do something completely out of character just to draw attention to himself and try to impress Blaze. Once Rosy had figured it out Silver begged her not to tell anyone.

The telekinesis teenager remained mute.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Amy suggested.

"I can't." Silver scoffed. Shaking his head miserably. "I find it hard."

"At least give her a compliment?" Amy glanced over again at the fire princess quickly, she was just about to make her exit through another door, not looking back over her shoulder or paying much attention to Silver whatsoever. Before she could draw in the cat's eye Amy returned her gaze back to Silver. "I mean don't you think she's beautiful?"

"Oh, yes, she _is_ beautiful." The white hedgehog sighed deeply, he sound wounded. Amy couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "But she is beautiful in the way a forest fire is beautiful. Something to be admired from a distance, not up close."

Unexpectedly, Amy took one step closer towards him and raised her hand, gently resting her palm on Silver's shoulder. She didn't say anything, there was nothing more to say. All she did was stare directly into his eyes. So many messages were passing between them, messages of heartache and understanding. Pure, rotten emotion that had been buried underneath the filth for as long as she could remember. Amy felt for him.

"I understand." Was all she said, before removing that hand and walking straight past him. Silver turned around to watch her go, realizing that she was following the path Blaze had just took.

...

The clacking sounds of her heels moving over the creamy marble stone floor, was all that she could hear in the empty hallway. The walls were a red wood colour with special certain patterns engraved. Paintings hang here, paintings hang there, sculptures in white, nothing was new to the princess of Sol.

A five starred luxury hotel. Surely it was beautiful and relaxing at some points, but Blaze was the person who paid for this trip. Being a princess has its good sides. But she never wanted to come here in the first place, if it wasn't because her miniature friend Cream, and Amy, convinced and insisted her to participate.

In reality, Blaze couldn't complain anything about this place. The hotel was near the beach and its beautiful sea.

There was an outdoor and indoor swimming pool, Jacuzzis in most of the bathrooms, the beds being so soft as if sleeping on a pink cloud. There were mini golf here, special rooms for the exceptionally good massages, saunas, a club on 8th floor, a casino at 14th, everything was here. Even a library on the ground floor! And that was exactly where the feline was heading.

She needed answers. Answers on her strange behaviour. At least for herself she was being strange. She had been _feeling_. Feeling! And she didn't like it one bit.

The doors opened up automatically, and she stepped into the marvellous room of the library. They surely don't say that Marisian Hotel is the best hotel around for nothing. But Blaze couldn't care any less about its title. All that mattered was to get away from all that huggly puggly area where all the others were, to some place much more peaceful. A place where she could be alone and be "herself". As in herself was to be left alone and do some much more practical things, as reading books. Something ordinary people wouldn't find a thing to do normally on a vacation.

But Blaze was emotionless towards this. She did what she liked, they did what they liked, everything was fine. As long as her friends, normally Amy, Cream and Silver, didn't bother her, dsturb her, by asking her, begging her even, to join them at the pool or another place just as ridicules.

The cat placed her hand on her hip as she glared out into the rather deserted library. Only a few mobians, an echidna, a dog, a bird and an owl, were there along with three human beings, including the librarian.

Blaze stood like that for a second, or was it four? Nevertheless, she crossed her arms as Shadow the hedgehog usually did, and walked in. She let her arms fall down as her eyes moved to just glance at the brown haired young woman. Shivers went down her spine at the cold expressionless and emotionless glare the feline gave her, yet she kept her smile on though it ended as a nervous one.

Once she was out of eye and hearing sight, the human sighed out in relief.

...

_Slam!_

Another book was opened up, another one was thrown away. Blaze searched for what seemed to be an eternity... for her at least. In reality, only 10, maybe 15, minutes has pasted inside the library since she arrived there.

First it took her some time to find the part of the library she needed to look in, emotions and activities inside ones brain when you are in puberty, which Blaze couldn't deny she weren't. Everybody is at that point around the thirteens to eighteens. And she is almost at her fifteen and first now beginning to really feel the hormones of changing from kid to adult. And she definitely didn't like them. Of course, she liked that her body was growing more and more attractive to look at...

_'But why do I like it? I don't need to be attractive to anybody...' _Her thoughts trailed off.

Partly she was completely ignorant to these changes and she didn't need anybody to take care of her; she did a well job doing that herself. But the other part of her longed to find, to attract, another one; one who could protect her, hold her, embrace her, make her feel whole and warm. That part of the cold, stone hearted, fire princess, longed for a soulmate.

Flickering flames started to appear in her clenching fists at the mere thought of having a partner.

"All such ridiculous nonsense!"

Her anger made her throw the books off the table she sat at in one blow. Papers flied here, paper flied there, they were all around her and she started to smell burnt. Her hands were a lit with blazing flames at her uncontrollable thoughts. She took one frustrated breath in before exhaling deeply out. Good thing she was at the other end of the big library, otherwise she would have most likely been shushed on, or even be kicked out. Nobody was around her, which was exactly what Blaze wished; being alone.

Seconds went to a minute before the feline sat down and stroked her hands over her face. "What's happening to me?" She whispered out to the empty room.

She pulled her hands off her face, putting them on her white leggings. They curled into fists before releasing shortly after.

Out on the corner of her eye, the lilac cat spotted one book that seemed interesting. It was a romantic dark rose red, the letters written with golden band.

_'The Artful Science of True Love.' _Her voice echoed inside her mind. She rose an eyebrow before placing her hands against the wooden edge of the table, pushing the chair she sat on backwards. Once at the shelves, her finger ran over the side of the almost velvet like book cover. She slide it up, and pulled the book out of its place, making it land right in her open palms. _'What an odd title. But it might just be what I am looking for to get my answers.' _She sat down in the very corner of the area, in a dark emerald green armchair.

"I highly doubt that I am in some sort of love." She spoke aloud as she opened the book. "There is no room for such foolish thing of an unimportant feeling as love."

She began reading from the beginning.

...

The hedgehog was in awe. Never had she ever seen so many amazing furniture in one place. And it made her squeal.

She bit her lips in excitement as her fingers were interweaved together. She bounced slightly. Just the thought of all the many and incredible shops made her happy.

She finally returned to herself as she saw the sign above the entrance to the library. She shook her head._ 'Focus Amy. Blaze is acting strange and Silver likes her very much.'_ She smiled as she stepped in. _'I am sure Blaze feels the same thing for him; she just doesn't know it yet.'_

For Rosy, everything was breathtaking. The library too. It was such a marvel to look at. It was a traditional looking one, one you only see in the great castles, or chateaus. Dark warm colours which made you feel at home. It brought such a nice atmosphere into the room and to the people in it.

If the pink hedgehog hadn't known the pyrokinetic princess, it would have taken her forever to find Blaze. It being her nature to be all by herself, Amy searched at the far end of the many bookshelves.

And there she was.

A purplish figure, sitting in the corner, came into view. Amy smiled. More smirked though and placed her hands on her hips. She would've shouted if it wasn't the fact that she was at a place where noise was unacceptable. But she also stopped herself in confusion. Blaze was reading a book, and by the sweet colour of it, Amy would say that the feline was nuts as it wasn't in her nature to stick her nose in such subjects.

She didn't paid attention. All of it was locked on to the book. It seemed more useful than Blaze thought.

_'Love happens gradually, over time. Instead of one glorious moment with violins in the background, - this is goofy. And so stupid.' _Blaze though and made a small yawn where she covered her mouth. Still, she continued reading. _'you cross a series of hurdles together. And always remember, it is a choice, after all - who we give our hearts to, just like choosing what clothes to wear, it's the same thing, except some people are more wary than others.' _She couldn't deny that. But she still felt like this book wouldn't help her much. She denied the fact that she was in love. She wouldn't believe it, plus it wasn't in her place to love someone.

"The Artful Science of True Love." Read aloud a distinct voice, which quite literally caused her to leap out of the arm chair.

Blaze's hands clenched firmer around the book, kicking the bottom of the chair legs in surprise. Her blurry gaze followed up a body that leaned forward in front of her, as if they were confronting a small child. Intimate garnet rings fell on her amber eyes, staring at her curiously. Her neck-length quills fell past their shoulders and dangled passed her jawline, two strands from her forehead partly covered her left eye like a pirate eye-patch. To not recognize that shade of pink was a mistake.

Her fury punched her chest, her heart desiring to tear down the bars of her ribs. She wanted to throw the book at Amy and scold her for interrupting, though she found herself hesitating, because she was seen doing something abnormal. It wasn't the fact that she was rudely disturbed, it was the realization that she had been caught doing something she shouldn't - even though it wasn't a crime to read a book. This book Blaze held in her right hand was about love, an emotion. In her eyes that was not normal.

The atmosphere was thickening the longer she stayed staring at the hedgehog. She could feel the awkwardness of it all injecting goose bumps up her arms. So thinking before she could, Blaze sprang from the chair back onto her feet, she aggressively pushed Amy aside, flinging the book she was reading onto the table. All that was on her mind was to get out of there quickly, and not forgetting to make no eye contact on her way out, though as she twirled to head for the exit she heard that squeaky voice again reaching from little distance.

"Before you leave, promise me something." Blaze's back was facing Amy's direction, but there was a strange quality in her voice that made her turn around.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you won't hurt him even more. Don't be a bully and use him. He's suffering Blaze, suffering because of you. And if you don't feel the same as he does at least tell him because he deserves to know."

_He's suffering Blaze, suffering because of you._

That one sentence imprinted like a tattoo inside her head, floating around her conscious. It was the only thing in what Amy said that stuck, the rest blew away with the wind. She knew exactly who Amy was referring to, who the mysterious _him_ was. She knew what Amy was implying, she knew it all..

Her head dropped, staring down at the floor. Blaze muttered something too quiet for anyone to hear, and with that, she turned and left the library.

* * *

><p><em>Katerina Talks! <em>

_Yay! Finally I have this chapter finished! Took me about three months to get some motivation in writing this one. _

_Anyway. We can see that Blaze is growing more and more frustrated because she has no clue of what she is feeling. I wouldn't say it's love... Not just yet. She finds out of that later. When? Not telling. _

_I would more say it's her puberty as she is thinking about it once. Maybe hidden unknown love, but that's not what Blaze thinks. Come on. I know I make Blaze very cold in this story compared to Elemental Flames, but each story has no connection to the other previous ones. Unless it's a sequel. _

_I feel bad at describing trivia in a story. Tell me, you guys, do you like this story? _

_Katerina Oestergaard_


	3. Accepting the Offer

**Poisoned Heart**

_Chapter 3 - Accepting the Offer_

* * *

><p><em>"Love happens gradually over time. If you don't like him then let him know. You cross a bunch of hurdles on your way. You are hurting him. It's a choice of who we give our hearts to, like choosing what clothes to wear. Would you like<em>… _t-to go out on a_… _d-date_… _with me?"_ All these voices echoed through her mind and she felt dizzy. Wobbling around in the hallways of the bedrooms, she kept as close to the walls as possible, her one hand against it for support whiles the other against her thumbing skull._ "He is suffering, Blaze. Suffering because of you."_

Her hand released the wall and found her head; she was sweating, her eyes shut tight and she wanted everything to disappear.

"Leave me alone. Please! Leave me alone." She groaned as she leaned against the marble wall of three. Her head was thumbing, pain flowing through as if she was struck by a horrible headache. Her mind became a blur but she refused to give in.

She continued forward, having her hand sliding against the wood wall for support. It was getting worse. Voices echoed from everywhere, she felt as if she was going to vomit.

She was walking slowly towards her room, but she was feeling weak and her body temperature began flaring up. She panted as she kept a hand on her forehead; it was getting hotter, too unbearable. But she wasn't going to back out.

She was confused and her vision was getting blurrier by the minute. She hit one wall, then another. She was noisy, but she couldn't care less. She needed to get to her room before… before…

..

_Thumb!_

The hedgehog's eyes shoot open. Someone, or something, was moving around outside, being noisy as hell and it disturbed him. After her rejection, he had been in his room and thinking about… well, everything really. He had thought of stop asking her out countless of time. It just tore him even more apart for every time she said no. But it was so hard. He loved her… but she didn't love him.

_Thumb! Thumb!_

It became even higher and Silver had a need to find out what, or who, was making all the noise. Using his telekinetic powers, he hovered over the bed before setting his feet on the ground. The noises had stopped; however, he was concerned what had been happening.

He slowly moved towards his door, his hand slightly shaking and he took a deep breath to clear his mind. His hand now being on the doorknob, the hedgehog pulled it wide open, slowly.

"H-Hello?" He said nervously. No answer. He gulped before walking out. The lights were on so it calmed him down. Looking to his right, he saw nothing, looking to his left…

His eyes widened at the sight of the fallen lilac figure and a breathless gasp escaped him. The princess was lying still on the floor, her being pointing upwards, and her one hand being close to her head while the other down her body.

"Blaze!" His mind was a total mess. He was so worried for her that he tripped over his feet, landing on his stomach, his head just beside hers. He blushed.

Her face was so calm, so sweet and cute. There were some slight emotions of peace in it, but at the same time pain. She looked so beautiful. In her sleep she was truly an angel. Without his full awareness, his hand stroked over her face. Her fur was softer than he had realised, so smooth and clean. She was indescribably gorgeous. Her breathing was showing him that she had been in pain, her face even more when it changed. He stood up, unsure of what to do.

"Fuck, what do I do now?" He said with great worries, panic hitting him. He breathed faster, shaking his head and groaning. "Aww, man. No, calm down, Silver. You've got to help her."

_'But she hates help from others.' _He was torn inside. His knowledge and brain told him to leave her alone, but his heart craved that he helped her. In the end, he closed his eyes and groaned highly.

He kneeled down and took around her. "She is going to kill me after this."

She was so warm when he embraced her. Well, held her more likely, but her had an eager to hug her, which he accidentally did in the end. He brought her closer, his lips against her beautiful head as he walked down towards her room.

Rosy had watched the whole scene. Silver deeply cared for Blaze, everybody could tell that. Now she just hoped that her words from earlier would pay off.

...

The cockroach scuttled along the edge of the wall, belly low to the ground, hugging its well-travelled path as it avoided its mortal enemy. Its antennae tested the path in front, searching for any scent that might reveal one of the beasts to it. Noises echoed around the cave, bouncing down the narrow tunnel inside, voices that cried out in pain or sobbed for mercy, but these alien cries meant nothing to the insect. Darting out into the light, the cockroach jumped over the side of a tin and to its prize.

The mouldy crumbs from a crust of bread were a banquet for the tiny creature. It fed hungrily, eating as much as its small stomach could handle, conscious at all times that it was out in the open, visible to its predator. A sudden movement from the shadows, large and dark. And swift. The cockroach stopped munching, preparing to take flight. But it was too slow.

The rat pounced, hitting the metal tin and sending the bug spinning on to the hard concrete, helpless on its back. Scuttling forward, its pink tail swishing with anticipation of its own feast, the rat bore down on the cockroach. Before it could strike, it felt the bare claws of a bird connect with its ribs, injecting nails into its skin hurling it through the air to bounce off the wall and crumple to the ground. It squeaked mercilessly, the bird towering over the rat's body to feast on him just like Mother Nature had planned. The cockroach seized it chance, grateful for whatever power had intervened. Flicking its wings out from its back, it flew up to a rock and into the fresh night air to its freedom.

Mephiles watched the bug as it disappeared and wished for all the world he were a bug right now. He stared up at the entrance of his cave, helpless. It was wide open and even if he could reach it, he still had the inability to stand on his feet, for his power was drained from his inner soul, preventing him from performing simple tasks such as breathing properly. He was weak. He settled back down to the floor of his cave, leaning his back against a rough boulder.

The sounds of sobbing voices rattled inside his brain trying so desperately hard to annoy him. There was no one else in the cave with him, he was on his own, and these voices were all in his head. He realised, this wasn't a sign of insanity; it was a side effect of dying. Exhausted and infected as he was, the wailing of men who weren't even there chilled his blood to the bone. He winced as he tried to get comfortable, the cuts on his back still stung painfully. As well as the voices, another side effect to dying was feeling cracks form all over your body, Mephiles had no end of scars growing on his fragile skin. He was like a porcelain doll that whatever he touched broke him even more. His inability to do things had gotten to a point where he collapsed after a few minutes of standing, it was pathetic. He was pathetic. What good could he do in this terrible condition? Mephiles thought about his options as he rolled over on his side. He had been diseased for a half a year now, and over time his infection had grown worse, right now, he was at the worst stage possible. Nowadays he could barely keep his eyes open let alone stand up.

How and when he got infected, he couldn't remember. Mephiles thought that it would disappear, given time, he never intended on getting help but right now he was becoming quite desperate. He tried taking human medicines - hints the tin cans lying on the floor - but that did no good. He even tried injecting himself with substances that prevented disease from spreading, that didn't work either. In the end he spent his days wasting away like rust, hoping that his life wouldn't end the following day. Mephiles didn't want to die, at least not like this. He thought of other cures besides the stuff humans provided, and this left him with one option.

Iblis's fire.

It was known as written in a legend that Iblis's flames possessed the ultimate power of healing, that whoever touched the fire their wounds were fixed instantaneously, and their body turned pure like washing yourself with holy water. The idea was very appealing to Mephiles; he craved to feel whole again. To not wake up coughing his guts out in the dead of night, to be able to walk again.

Naturally this led onto his next question, which he answered on his own. Who was the vessel that held the Flames of Disaster?

Blaze.

Years back, Silver the hedgehog tried to seal Iblis's flames inside his soul, but he was incapable of holding such excessive power. The flames rejected him. So Blaze ended up sealing Iblis inside her soul, as she begged Silver to use Chaos Control to seal them into another dimension. Silver refused, saying he couldn't do that to her. Nevertheless, Blaze performed the deed herself. That was the last time Mephiles had heard of Iblis, since then he considered the flames as dead since they were erased from time along with Blaze. But then a miracle happened. Blaze came back having no recollection of the events that happened with Iblis. It was almost as if the flames inside her soul had burnt away the memories into ash. Though Mephiles found this piece of information as an advantage to take what he needed.

He needed to be healed. And Blaze was the only one who could do that. Besides, the flames did belong to him at one point in his life, what was stopping him from claiming Iblis again?

It was the perfect plan, capture Blaze and use her power to cure himself, that's if only there were no obstacles in the way such as Sonic who was still alive, so very much alive.

"No!" He cried, letting the humanity of his voice beat back the beast within him. "I need those flames. Iblis." Mephiles drew long, slow breaths. He had to calm down. He had to think. The problem he had was how on earth was he going to get around in the meantime? How was he going to repair his body to accomplish his mission? He dived deeper into his thoughts as he studied the clear sky. The throbbing in his side continued on strong, as his mind began to reason again. He had to use his connection with darkness!

Mephiles forced himself to remain still and breathe in the night. He knew what he must do. He drank in one more deep breath, and then began.

"I call upon the power of the spirit of ancient immortals, which is mine by birthright to command." Mephiles steadied himself for the drain that the invocation would cause on his unhealed body, but as he drew power from the shadows behind him, he was surprised to feel a surge of energy. The black around him seemed swollen, pounding with raw and ancient power. It gave him a sick sense of foreboding, but he used it all the same, channelling the surge through him, preparing to charge it with the immortality carried in his blood. But as it filled him, his body was consumed in an energy so fierce that it knocked Mephiles on his stomach.

His first hint that something miraculous was happening was when he realized that he'd automatically began to rise on his feet—and both legs responded. He stayed there on his knees, trembling and holding both arms out before him. His breath was coming fast as he flexed his hands.

"More!" He hissed the word. "Come to me!"

Dark energy surged into him again, a live current of cold violence he struggled to contain. Mephiles knew this indwelling was different than any he'd felt before when calling on the powers darkness allowed him to access, but he was no callow youth. He had long trafficked with shadows and the base things that filled the night. Reaching deep within him, the hedgehog inhaled the sensation, like the air of a midwinter's night, and then he pushed off the floor with his legs at the same instant his arms stretched wide.

His entire body responded to him.

"Yes!" His joyous shout caused the shadows to writhe and quiver in ecstasy.

He was whole again! He was completely healed for the time being. What he had done was temporarily fix himself with the rest of immortal power he had left within him. Though he knew that this type of cure wasn't going to last forever, because in the long run his body will naturally deteriorate, and he'll become weak again. So now he had no choice but to leave the cave and hunt down the Flames of Disaster to heal himself permanently.

Mephiles leapt to his feet. His dark aura spurting to life around him, he looked like a magnificent sculpture of a godling, suddenly come to life. His body vibrating with power.

...

Her mind went through a blur of pictures. Everything from what had happened through the day, where she rejected the poor hedgehog coldly to the moment she felt so dizzy she passed out. But it was as if her images went even further, as if they tried to predict the future for her. Everything ended in blackness and she heard crying in the distant and a unknown hurt and sorrow entered her icy heart.

"Silver…"

His ears twitched and he turned to look at the princess. She was turning, getting a hold of her pillow and snuggled closely into it. The sight made him blush and he thought that she was imagining that that white soft pillow was his soft fur.

He shook his head. He knew it was ridiculous, insane even. Blaze wasn't the kind of girl who felt feelings, but he admitted that the princess' whispering his name in her sleep was odd. It created butterflies in his stomach.

"Silver…" Her whisper was even lower, but his sharp hearing made it hearable for him. He stroked his head over his head past his long pointy quills. She looked so sweet in her position, and so so beautiful, holding that pillow with her life as if she was losing something. Someone. Losing him.

Shakily, he sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked as if her dream was turning into a nightmare as her eyes clenched tighter and her grip firmer around the white fabric that was her pillow.

He stroked his hand over her face. "I'm here, Blaze."

Her hand quickly got a hold of his, which made the hedgehog hold back a shout of surprise. His hand seemed to calm her as she brought it to her face. She was rubbing against it, holding it carefully in a loving way. Something glittering was sliding down her eye and the telekinetic 15-years-old teenager realised she was crying._Crying_.

"Silver."

He sighed before smiling slightly. With his other hand, he stroked the small tears away. "It's okay, beautiful. I'm here." He whispered in such a loving way, his heart started to bounce harder and warmness consumed his body. "I'm here, Blaze. For you."

His attention moved down to her red lips. They were slightly parted and they were so pretty that it made Silver addicted to them; to her. His eyes closed and he moved forward. Their lips connected; it was just as sweet as Silver could had imagine. Her sweet lavender perfume and her cherry lips made the perfect combination. He detached his lips from hers, but moved quickly back to kissing her ever so gently. And he did it again, and again, and again, and again, and…

Suddenly, heat surrounded the girl and she started to snarl. He had moved back quickly but it was too late. Her eyes shot open and they were filled with blazing fire.

"Get out." She growled under her breath as she stared deadly at the hedgehog, but he was paralysed by his own fear and just staring at her. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Her outburst of rage made the room illuminate in orange because of her anger. No fire was started, fortunately, but the hedgehog was startled and fell to the floor crawling backwards as he stared at the princess who had sat up in her bed.

"Blaze! I-I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean it, I-"

"GET OUT!"

A world of inferno released from her palm and was directed towards the hedgehog. His eyes widened and he quickly covered his face with his hands. He cried as the flames hit his skin before he vanished in an instant of cyan light.

He reappeared outside her room, in the hall. Hissing and holding back tears, the pain was only increasing as he slide against the wall with hands pushed up his chest. The pain was unbearable. Silver groaned and hissed, his eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly he opened his golden wet orbs only to meet a pair of green ones surrounded by blue fur.

"Hey, bud, what's happened?" Sonic asked as he saw the small tears slipping through the time traveller's eyes. He was worried for his friend's safety, and by the looks of it, Silver had been hurt, both physically and his mentality was only getting worse. The blue one shook his shoulder and his nose began moving as he was sniffing. "Dude, you smell like steak. Have you been BBQ-ing or somethin'?"

Hissing and choking between his breaths, Silver the Hedgehog pulled his hands away from his fur, revealing the ashes that covered his gloves. Only thing that hasn't changed was the turquoise marks of his, but they seemed to have dimmed. The hedgehog grunted at his pain, the sight of his once beautiful white glove stacked his heart. He shouted as the blue hero pulled his hand closely in an instant and pulled it roughly off. Silver shouted even higher once it was slipping off. "Arghh! Cut it out, Sonic!"

His hand was all red with burnt marks, flesh opened up from his palm. His cyan marks had been damaged as well, and maybe that was what hurt Silver the most. The marks had vertical and horizontal lines across them, in a red colour, and it seemed it didn't stop expanding; it made Silver shout whenever the pain increased. His powers had been damaged and decreased for the time being. Those marks made it possible for him to lift objects with his mind, and with them being in their condition as it is now, he wasn't able to do so at full, not even half, power. They needed treatment and fast.

Sonic clenched the time travller's glove in his hand before helping his futuristic friend to his feet. He kept and arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Silv. We need to cool those hands off before your burns turn into scars."

A figure moved by the very end of the hallway, and stopped. The sight of Sonic assisting the white hedgehog made her wonder what had happened.

Rosy was curious and worried. Once she saw them moving into Sonic and Tails' bedroom, she followed them. The door was slightly open and the sound of water was overwhelming her ears. She peeked inside and started hearing the voices of the two boys, talking together.

"So," Sonic stated as he looked into his friend who was hissing at the pain of icy cold water peering down on his damaged hands. "What happened? Did Blaze burn you?" He had a somewhat smirk on his face and crossed arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

Amy's eyes widened and she shifted closer.

Silver's ears lowered. He grimaced as his hands still stack with pain. "… Yeah." He whispered, just barely hearable for the rosy hedgehog outside. The male sighed. "I helped her after I saw her… passed out, out on the hallway." He hissed once again.

The azure one's eyes widened and he made a small whistle. "Man. You should've let her alone. Blaze can take care of herself, dude." He dusted a small corn off his shoulder before making eye contact with Silver. "It's just the way she is."

He looked down at the water and he felt the warm being replaced by pain of coldness. "No." He whispered. His expression was emotionless. "It's not the way it is. I know it's still there. I know she still has those feelings." He looked at Sonic; he was being confused yet curious. "Kindness. Innocence. Smiling. Happiness. And… love." He blushed a bit at the last remark of his.

The pink one was getting sad and she looked down. She looked back up, a bit pissed off when she heard the blue hedgehog chuckle.

"Get lost already. Blaze is not that kind of girl." He stepped away and looked down the fabric floor. "She lost those emotions long time ago." He sighed as he felt Silver's glare upon him. "I remember that time where I watched you two working together. She was a total different person around you. Nothing of what I remember when she and I worked together in order to stop the two Eggheads." He looked back at Silver who had taken his hands out of the sink. "But I guess that stuff changed after she sealed the Flames of Disaster inside herself."

Silver looked down and sighed. "The flames made her forget everything of that adventure. She didn't even remember me." His bare hand stroked over the sink, completely lifeless as the hedgehog couldn't feel his movements one bit. "But I know that that girl I once knew is still in there. I can feel it, Sonic."

He groaned. "Come to your senses, Silver. That girl you once knew is gone. Blaze is an emotionless icy princess from an alternate universe with fiery powers. She couldn't care less about you." He was sorry to say these words, but he didn't had a choice. His friend was living in a utopia of believing his best friend would come back. She never would, and Silver had to know the truth. "I am sorry, Silver. But you can't bring Blaze back to her former self. It's an impossible task and you're just gonna hurt yourself for trying to complete it."

Silver shook his head. "No, you don't understand. It's still there. Please, believe me when I say this." He moved forward with hand spread out. "Once I brought her to her room and everything, she…" He stopped up and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"She… whispered my name in her sleep." He said lowly and began blushing as his hand stroke over the wood desk.

Sonic chuckled. "Blaze… whispering your name in her sleep? Yeah, right." He said and jumped onto the blue bed that was his. Silver followed him out, taking the gloves off the dresser before putting them on. Amy Rose could see him winch as he slipped them on.

"Sonic, I am not joking." He said in a serious tone and approached the cobalt speedster. His arm crossed over one another. "I-I know it's unbelievable, but she really whispered my name. I am not kidding. She really did." He grew sad as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I even saw her shatter a few tears in her sleep while she held my hand."

Amy had heard enough. Clearly something was going on with Blaze, but what she didn't know. But something was going on inside her mind. Those feelings nobody has ever seen from her than Silver, was beginning to try and break through her rocky shield that surrounded her heart and kept her emotions in check. But even the pink rascal could see that Blaze was beginning to change. This whole conversation between the males had made her realize that the only way for the lilac princess to put an "end" to her emotions, was to give things a go.

With the boys still talking about the insane truth, Miss Rose walked down towards the feline's bedroom.

..

She opened the door hastily then closed it with a firm, sickening thud, intruding on whatever Blaze was doing. The moment Amy walked around the corner Blaze's gaze flitted up, her hand levitated in front of a shiny necklace that was placed on the dressing table, as if her hand was stuck there. Amy couldn't help but instantly notice irritation flash within her eyes as a agitated look hardened her features, her jaw clenched at the same time her eyes narrowed. In rapid succession the violet cat jerked her reaching hand away from the jewelry, turning on her heel she strode towards Amy but didn't stop walking. Their shoulders roughly bumped each other as Blaze aggressively pushed past her friend.

At the last minute something stopped her from going further. "Stop." Her head jarred towards the source of calling, the sound of her name was just barely enough to break her trail of thought. When her eyes focused she caught a glimpse of a pair of hands clasping tightly on her forearm. A fire ignited from within her ivory rings. Fury suddenly leapt to life like a spark of electricity, revealing too much emotion by accident. Blaze yanked back her arm away from Amy's harsh grip as if her touch was slowly burning her.

"Get off me." Blaze snarled. She hated being manhandled, especially by people who didn't have consent to do so. She had always been that way, even from a tender age she disliked her parents touching her let alone her friends. Blaze was a delicate person like that, she liked to keep herself to herself and because of this she felt humiliated whenever someone touched her.

As soon as Amy broke the touch barrier she immediately regretted it as he caught sight of the anger appear out of nowhere, throwing daggers towards her direction. The pick hedgehog let go immediately.

"What's wrong with you?!" She exclaimed.

Blaze looked offended. "I know exactly what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

The princess swirled around and began her journey out of the room, though she shouldn't have underestimated Amy's persistence and how stubborn she was. Just as Blaze reached the door, she didn't have a chance to open it as a body dipped underneath her arm and pressed their back against the door. The fire that was once there grew higher, indicating to Amy that Blaze's short temper was increasing, and she didn't attempt to cover it up either, whenever it came to being really angry Blaze was an expert at that.

"For once in your life, Blaze, just listen to me." The pink hedgehog said.

"If you don't move out of my way, I won't hesitate to turn you into ashes." Blaze spat at her friend, attempting to grab for the door handle again but Amy blocked her way by using her body to shield the handle from her reach. "I've had enough of your seeing face."

"Okay, yeah. I get that, Blaze!" With her utmost strength Amy placed both palms against the feline's shoulders and shoved her back, not caring whether she broke the touch barrier yet again, she began to feel claustrophobic being pinned against the wall.

She watched Blaze's expression change drastically from annoyance to bewilderment, part of her couldn't believe how vicious Amy was, she never known her to be violent but here she was making physical contact.

She staggered back too dazed to yelp or protest. And a heavy sigh escaped Amy's lips just as her shoulders went slack due to slight exhaustion. "Look, I'm not trying to force you into anything," she began, lifting her gaze to meet Blaze's neutral expression. "I just want you to give him a chance. You don't know what him so how can you judge so quickly?"

"He's a stalker." Blaze mumbled, she clearly sounded annoyed but Amy didn't care. "He follows me everywhere, and it's really creeping me out. And on top of that, I'm not interested in receiving poems and flowers."

"He doesn't have to give you poems and flowers."

"I hate romance."

What Blaze wanted to do right now was get out of this room, she was tired of these people pestering her all the time, it was like listening to a scratched record repeating itself, talking down to her about Silver, how she should treat him, how she should do this and that. She felt that she was following a rulebook on how to treat someone and she broke every rule there was. Blaze felt her toes curl inside her boots, desperate to get out quickly.

The pink hedgehog shook her head clearly at a loss with what else she could do. It sounded like Blaze was so fixed on her decision to the point where talking to her was a waste of breath; you couldn't get through to her no matter what tactic you used. Oh well, Amy thought. _'There's only so much you can do for someone, at least I tried.'_ Slowly she stepped further from the door, turning around to go out.

The princess didn't say anything as Amy escorted herself out of the room, even the girl's face was beginning to irritate her so she was thankful that she left.

Then Amy stopped - much to Blaze's dismay. The feline cat watched her friend peer at her over her shoulder; she didn't smile like she usually did, instead her face remained still and dead with no emotion. Her next few words prickled a tint of displeasure within Blaze, like being angry at the smallest thing. Though at the same time, strangely enough it struck a sensitive chord that made her feel depressed instantly. It seemed that only Amy had the power to knock her down from a high feeling.

"Don't do anything you regret." And with that Amy left, closing the door with a sickening thud.

Princess felt such a weird feeling of regret. Without her full awareness, she plumped to her bed.

_'What have I done?'_ The purple cat brought up both hands and slapped them against her cheeks, covering half her face she stayed like that for a second, her mind raging on a war she physically couldn't cope with. _'What am I going to do?'_ Wiping her hands down her cheeks and standing up, she abruptly turned towards her dressing table and looked down, this was when she saw her pendant again. She drew her attention to gawk at the golden necklace. She knew that Silver gave this to her… but she couldn't remember when that was exactly.

It started her up at her in the face. It looked weird but interesting, but then again, the object just lying there annoyed her to no end. The truth was, it was the fact that she couldn't bring herself to wear it was the main reason of her irritation. She tried throwing it away before, but again she couldn't bring herself to do that either. Her hands were pretty much tied with this thing, but on the other hand, she felt that she couldn't dispose of it because in the future it may be important. Blaze didn't know how she knew this, she just knew. It was a gut feeling, telling her no. She grabbed the necklace from the table without knowing it, then got up and headed for the door.

..

He curled his hands repeatedly and winced. Although he had secured himself for no lifetime burn marks, it still hurt and his telekinesis were still blocked by the power of the princess' flames. But he couldn't blame her. She just reacted very badly because of him _kissing _her in her sleep. Which girl wouldn't get mad if a boy kissed her while asleep? Okay, take Amy aside because she would squeal if Sonic did it. But even she would get mad if Knuckles randomly decided to feel her lips against his own. It was Silver's own fault that he was burnt and now he was paying the consequences of kissing the most beautiful girl ever.

Sonic was long ago gone, saying he needed to stretch out his legs and had speeded out of the future hedgehog's bedroom as soon as he had brought him there. He was all alone now, in the darkness. Scratch that, it was all lit up; it was just dark outside.

The door suddenly opened and his eyes were locked at the entrance hall. The wall prevented him from seeing who had entered, but he had the feeling of who it might be.

The delegated feline's figure stepped out of the shadows, emotionless she looked at the white male who immediately turned his gaze away, toward the windows to be precise. No one said anything, but he was eager and curious to know why Blaze had decided to show up. She probably wanted to bring her revenge over him even more. That was at least his thoughts. But that was not the case. In fact, to Silver's surprise, the reason why she came was the exact opposite from his thoughts.

"I am sorry." The words themselves were confusing, but the tone in them was shocking. There was honesty in them, sadness and guilt.

His eyes widened and he turned to see the feline leaning against the wall with crossed arms. She looked like she almost regretted what she said but at the same time not. She sighed deeply out before looking at the time-traveller slipping his legs down the bedside. The bandage around his hands made her close her eyes and turned away from his cute face.

_'Stop this already. Why do I think he is cute all of a sudden?'_ Her thoughts were pounding against each other inside her mind and she took to her head. She sighed as she felt the hedgehog's concerned glare was upon her. She waved her other hand towards his gloveless hands. "You know, for burning your hands. I apologise."

By her statement, he looked at the wrapped in hands of his. He smiled and looked up at her. He knew she was still full of concern; it just takes some time to get under her demeanour and see it. But his smile quickly vanished. "Why? It's my own fault." He said in melancholy, his glare miserable as he had expected the princess to scoff.

"No, is it? I didn't realise that." She said sarcastic as she turned to him with a stone face. However, by the looks of his ears lowering and a puppy face, she turned away, a slight change in her nature as her face softened. "I…" she began. Silver had all open ears and he shuffled closer to the bedside. She sighed as she moved her hand down. "I actually came here for one more reason." Her voice was low and nervous, yes nervous, and it surprised both the hedgehog and herself.

_'This is ridiculous. But…'_ Her hand slipped into her pocket and she got a hold of the gold medallion that was given to her by the friend she just had hurt. She closed her eyes. _'… maybe, Amy was right. Maybe I just need to give him a chance and take a risk. I might learn about all this weird feelings and more about him too. And how he knows everything about me while I know nothing.'_

She sighed once again. No eye contact was made except the one she had with the floor. "I am free tomorrow noon. Meet me in the park at 2:00 precise," she turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing, "and don't be late." And with that, she turned around and headed for the exit.

"W-Wait!" Silver exclaimed as he reached his hand forward and on his feet. She turned around and gave a somewhat death glare. He gulped. "Uhm… D-Does this mean y-you accept my… d-d-date request?" He was blushing and hell nervous, but he needed to be sure.

Her glare didn't change but she was a bit harsh in her tone. "Consider this date as a friendly action. I am only doing this for my own reasons and as an apology." She said, and before Silver could say anything more, she disappeared around the corner and slammed the door right after her.

* * *

><p><em>Katerina Talks!<em>

_Yay, finally I have this chapter finished. Both me and Realise-FrenchFries were a bit... How to say it... We were both lacking from motivation. First it took her forever to write her part, then it was me, then her again with the next part, and then I was so lazy of finishing it. XD _

_Blaze accepts his offer? *le gasp* And the Silvaze fans goes crazy. XD But anyways. Clearly she only does it for her own reasons, because she wants to figure out what she feels and she wants to get rid of those feelings. _

_And Mephiles is in the story. Yay! My favourite villain of all time! This is going to be so good. :D_

_But you have to wait quite a while for the next chapter, and those of you who enjoy my **Elemental Flames **story will have to wait even longer since I have no motivation to continue it any time soon. That doesn't mean I will quit it, no, no, no. I am just taking a break. Mainly because I want to start my new project, which many have seem to get the liking in. It's my **A Knight's Love** story. So stay tune for that story to come up soon. :D_

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
